


Leo's Arsenal

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 1,316 One shot<br/>Summary: Leo knows how to hit below the belt when he needs to.<br/>Rating: R TCest<br/>Pairing: Raph/Leo<br/>~~Winner in the 2012 Adult Fan Fiction Awards in the category of: Most Literal Leo - First Place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leo's Arsenal

            The fight hadn’t been all that unusual; Leo playing lord of the manor and Raph resenting having his older brother tell him what to do.

            They had shouted at one another for a few minutes before Raph was pissed enough to feel like peeling Leo’s face off and had decided to split before he made the attempt.  Leo’s voice followed Raph out of the lair, but the hot headed Turtle couldn’t make out any words past the angry buzzing in his head.

            It was the aftermath of that fight that had spilled over into the realm of unusual.  Leo had already been in bed when Raph returned, so he didn’t see his big brother until practice the next morning.  As Raph hurried to line up before their sensei, Leo glanced at him and then turned his focus towards training, his expression inscrutable.

            From that point forward Leo had treated Raph politely, cordially, and nonchalantly.  He hadn’t attempted to talk to Raph about their argument the way he usually did, he hadn’t made any digs meant to evoke feelings of guilt nor had he tried to bait Raph into another argument.

            In fact, Leo stopped just short of giving Raph the silent treatment, which confused the shell out of the red banded Turtle.

            Leo didn’t try to avoid Raph either, something he did when he was extremely angry.  On the contrary; it seemed that Raph encountered his brother rather more than usual during the next few days.  The only place they didn’t meet was in the bedroom; the place where they usually made up after a big fight.

            Only Leo wasn’t acting as though they’d had a big fight.  Maybe it was Leo’s strange treatment of him that had Raph noticing his brother more, but after a while, Raph found that he was certainly much more conscious of Leo’s presence.

            That first evening, Raph was on his way downstairs when Leo had exited the bathroom, drying himself with a towel as he walked towards his room.  Just before they passed each other, Leo had dropped his towel and quickly bent to pick it up.  Raph froze in mid-stride as Leo’s tail flicked up, giving the hot head an unobstructed view of his brother’s lower regions.

            Raph was still unable to move when Leo stood up and walked past him without a glance.

            After practice the next day, Leo entered the kitchen a few minutes behind Raph.  Don and Mikey had already come and gone, and Raph was at the sink peeling an orange.

            Raph turned around when he heard Leo approaching him but then stopped as Leo suddenly sank to his knees right in front of his younger brother.  Mouth sagging open, Raph watched in stunned silence as Leo’s face hovered only inches from his groin.

            Face flushed, Raph licked his lower lip and stared at the top of Leo’s head.  Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then Leo slowly stood up, holding a paper towel in his hand.

            “Sorry bro’, didn’t mean to startle you,” Leo said.  “Someone spilled coffee on the floor and you nearly stepped in it.”

            “Th . . . thanks,” Raph managed to stutter, watching as Leo turned and left the kitchen.

            That afternoon Raph was settling onto the couch to watch a ball game, but couldn’t find the remote.  A looming shadow made Raph believe that Mikey was nearby, so Raph called, “The TV’s mine, nut ball.  Where did ya’ hide the remote?”

            Feeling a presence looming over the couch, Raph turned his head to find Leo rather than Mikey had come up behind him. 

            “Hang on, I think I know where Mikey left it,” Leo said, leaning over the back of the couch, his arm brushing against Raph’s shoulder.

            Leo delved into the cushions and came up with the remote, reaching over to place it gently on Raph’s lap.  As he removed his hand, Leo’s fingertips grazed the inside of Raph’s thigh.

            Raph drew in a quick breath as a spasm passed through his lower plastron, but when he turned around, Leo was gone.

            Episodes like those continued for three long days, some blatantly erotic, others more subtle, but all with the same effect on Raph’s nervous system.  Hoping to understand Leo’s new behavior, Raph avoided having an argument with any member of his family.  He even followed the orders that Leo gave without question, though some of them would normally have sent him into a rage.

            Raph finally reached a point where the sexual tension felt like it was going to tear him apart and his resolve to ignore Leo’s behavior exploded into tiny pieces.

            Striding upstairs, Raph stomped over to Leo’s door and burst inside his brother’s room without knocking.

            “I wanna know what the shell you’re . . . .”  The eruption died on his lips as soon as Raph saw that Master Splinter was standing next to Leo.

            “It appears that your brother wishes to speak with you,” Master Splinter said calmly.  “I wonder if I should allow it.”

            Raph’s mouth dropped open in astonishment. _Allow_ it?

            “He _has_ managed to refrain from outbursts of temper in the last few days,” Leo replied, his voice smooth.  “I can’t recall a time when he followed direction so eagerly.”

            “I would not have thought that sexual desire would be such an excellent training tool,” Master Splinter said.

            Raph’s mouth snapped shut.  Did his father just say _‘sexual desire’_?

            “I’ve observed April using it to encourage Casey into doing what she wants.  She has extremely gratifying results with the technique.  I thought it warranted a test,” Leo said.

            Lifting his hand, Raph pointed at Leo and barked, “Were ya’ experimenting on me?”

            The corners of Leo’s mouth lifted.  “Yes.”

            Before Raph could demand further explanation, Master Splinter said, “Raphael, I forbade Leonardo from having relations with you until such time as you were capable of showing him respect.  He assured me that you could be properly motivated to do so.  Has this lesson taught you anything, or shall I extend the ban?”

            Raph was staring at Leo through slightly narrowed eyes.  “Don’t ya’ worry, Master Splinter, I’ve got a whole new respect for Leo right now.”

            “I will take that as an affirmative,” Master Splinter said with the ghost of a smile hovering over his mouth.  “I shall leave the two of you to your _discussion_ now.  I trust that I will not hear any further arguments.”

            Master Splinter looked at both his sons and then left the room, pulling the door firmly closed behind him.

            Once he was gone, Raph held his position for just a moment, his eyes still glued to Leo.  Then he began moving slowly towards his brother, stalking Leo as the eldest backed away.

            “So,” Raph said in a low growl, “bending over in front of me, touching me, brushing up against me, sexual innuendo; didn’t know ya’ had that in ya’ bro’.”

            “One must become adept with all of the weapons in ones arsenal,” Leo said teasingly.  “Master Splinter taught us that.”

            “Yeah, well that trick ain’t gonna work but once,” Raph told him with assurance.

            “Really?”  Leo laughed.  “I’m fairly certain your libido would disagree with you.  If you want to argue the point, we need to do it quietly so as not to disturb sensei.  He doesn’t want to hear the sound of our fighting again.”

            Raph shook his head without taking his eyes off of Leo and then suddenly pounced, knocking his brother onto the bed.  Straddling Leo and pinning his arms, Raph planted his mouth squarely on his brother’s, forcing a loud churr out of Leo.

            Pulling back with a wet pop, Raph chuckled evilly and said, “Oh he’s gonna hear noises all right, but it ain’t gonna be from us fighting.  Ya’ ain’t the only one with hidden weapons.”

            Leo couldn’t really argue that point.


End file.
